Transcrições/Dia do Coração
:rindo e conversando :da escola toca :Apple Bloom: Hmm. Parece que não tá pronto ainda. :Sweetie Belle: Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Se é pra Senhorita Cheerilee, tem que ficar perfeito! Afinal, o Dia do Coração é só uma vez por ano. :Scootaloo: Seria bom colocar um pouco mais de fita. :Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle: Hm-hmm. :Sweetie Belle: É. E um pouquinho mais de renda. :Apple Bloom: E mais algumas estampas de pata. :Scootaloo: Brilho! Com certeza vai precisar de mais brilho. :Apple Bloom: Isso vai mostrar pra Senhorita Cheerilee o quanto gostamos dela. :Sweetie Belle: ri :Apple Bloom: É só levar isso pro Dia do Coração na escola. :Scootaloo: Acho que vamos precisar de um envelope maior. : :conversando :Cheerilee: É, adorável. É tão… grande! :Apple Bloom: Queríamos que você soubesse que a gente te acha a melhor professora do mundo. :Scootaloo: ri :Apple Bloom: E te achamos super, e te amamos muito! abafada Tudo que queremos é que você tenha o melhor Dia do Coração… :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: De todos! :Cheerilee: Muito obrigada, garotas, adorei. De verdade! :Sweetie Belle: Tenho certeza que não é nada comparado com os presentes que você recebeu do seu alguém especial! :Cheerilee: Oh, eu não tenho alguém especial no momento. :Scootaloo: sobressalta-se :Apple Bloom: É mesmo?! :Scootaloo: Ah! :Sweetie Belle: Como é que uma pônei incrível como você não tem alguém especial no Dia do Coração? :Scootaloo: Oh… :Cheerilee: Tudo bem, Sweetie Belle. Tenho vários bons amigos e alunos maravilhosos que me querem muito bem. Eu tenho certeza que vou ter um incrível Dia do Coração. Muito bem, pessoal! Quem está pronto pra espetar o coração do pônei? :se voluntariando animadamente :Apple Bloom: Se alguém merece um pônei especial, esse alguém é ela. :Sweetie Belle: sobressalta-se ri :Apple Bloom: Uhm, você tá bem? :Sweetie Belle: Eu tô muito mais que bem! Acabo de ter a melhor ideia do mundo! Vamos achar um pônei muito especial pra Senhorita Cheerilee! :Apple Bloom: Essa é mesmo a melhor ideia do mundo! :Sweetie Belle: Eu não disse? :Apple Bloom: Então, o que estamos esperando? O Dia do Coração já tá acabando! Vamos sair e achar logo alguém especial pra Senhorita Cheerilee! :Scootaloo: Ah! :Sweetie Belle: É! :Scootaloo: Então vamos lá! :Sweetie Belle: Mas não pode ser um qualquer. A Senhorita Cheerilee é uma das melhores éguas de Ponyville. E ela merece um excelente cavalo ao lado dela. :Scootaloo: A Sweetie Belle tem razão. O Big McIntosh é o par perfeito pra Senhorita Cheerilee. Ele é muito legal, e super trabalhador. :Apple Bloom: Hmm… mas ele é bastante tímido. Ele nunca pediria pra Senhorita Cheerilee ser sua companheira especial. :Sweetie Belle: De repente nem precisa! :Apple Bloom: Uh? :Sweetie Belle: Se juntarmos o McIntosh e a Senhorita Cheerilee num lugar bem romântico, aposto que ela pede pra ele. :Scootaloo: Me parece um bom plano! :Apple Bloom: Então? O que estamos esperando? Vamos sair e criar um encontro perfeito! :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: É! Woo-hoo! :Sweetie Belle: Flores! Não esquece das flores! :Apple Bloom: Ops. Deixa comigo! :Scootaloo: Eles vêm vindo! Isso vai ser perfeito! A Senhorita Cheerilee vai ter o melhor Dia do Coração de todos! :Sweetie Belle: Com o seu novo companheiro especial. :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: riem :Cheerilee: Oi, garotas! :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: Oi, Senhorita Cheerilee! :Cheerilee: Vocês três disseram que precisavam de ajuda pra identificar uma árvore aqui perto do mirante? :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: Hm-hmm. :Cheerilee: …Aquela é uma macieira. :Apple Bloom: É mesmo? :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: riem :Apple Bloom: Ah, desculpe, irmãozão. Nós mesmas já consertamos o coreto aí. Tá vendo? :Scootaloo: Já que estão aqui, por que não comer alguma coisa nesse piquenique romântico? O que acham? Oh minha nossa, parece que só tem lugar pra dois aqui. :Apple Bloom: Então acho que nós já vamos indo. ri :tocando no gramofone :Scootaloo: Acham que isso vai dar certo? :Sweetie Belle: Claro que vai, eles são perfeitos um pro outro! :Cheerilee: Ah… nervosamente Que lindo dia está fazendo, heh… :Big McIntosh: É. :Cheerilee: em seco Algum plano pra hoje à noite? :Big McIntosh: Hm… não. :Apple Bloom: Oh, vamos, Senhorita Cheerilee! Pede pra ele ser seu pônei especial! :Sweetie Belle: Ah! Ai meu Deus, olha! :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: sons ansiosos :Cheerilee: Olha, eu… :Big McIntosh: Sim? :Cheerilee: Tô vendo alguma coisa presa no seu dente. :risca :Sweetie Belle: Ah, qual é! :Cheerilee: Hm? :toca distorcidamente :Cheerilee: Bom, que coisa mais… estranha! :Big McIntosh: É. :Cheerilee: Eu tenho que ir. Mas é sempre bom encontrar um bom amigo. :Big McIntosh: É. :Apple Bloom: suspira Será que não tava romântico o bastante? :Scootaloo: Eu acho que tava romântico até demais. :Sweetie Belle: suspira De qualquer forma falhamos. :Apple Bloom: Ooh, tem que ter alguma outra coisa que possamos– agh! :Sweetie Belle: Ai! :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Ai meu Deus, eu não vi vocês aí! Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. :Sweetie Belle: grunhe :Apple Bloom: Ah, tudo bem, Twilight. Foi só um acidente. :Twilight Sparkle: Eu tô lendo um livro fascinante sobre o Dia do Coração. Vocês sabiam que este feriado começou por causa de uma poção do amor? :Scootaloo: sobressalta-se :Sweetie Belle: Você disse… poção do amor? :Twilight Sparkle: Isso mesmo! Tem até a receita. :Sweetie Belle: Acho… que você podia emprestar esse livro um pouquinho, você não acha? :Twilight Sparkle: Claro que posso. E eu tô com um outro livro aqui que eu acho que vocês… suspira :Sweetie Belle: ri Pega um tufo de nuvem; :esparrinhando :Sweetie Belle: Um pedaço brilhante de arco-íris; :do aspirador :Sweetie Belle: Mexe com pena de pégaso— :sendo arrancada :Scootaloo: Ei! :Sweetie Belle: Rápido, não devagar. :Apple Bloom: E serve pra dois pôneis que não estão sabendo. :Apple Bloom: Não me sinto muito bem enganando o meu irmão e a Senhorita Cheerilee. :Sweetie Belle: Qual é o problema? Nós concordamos que eles são perfeitos um pro outro. :Scootaloo: É, só precisam de um empurrãozinho. :Sweetie Belle: O que vai deixar os dois mais felizes do que ficarem juntos, certo? :Apple Bloom: Certo. :Scootaloo: Oh, oh! Eles estão vindo! :Sweetie Belle: ri :Apple Bloom: Oi, Senhorita Cheerilee! :Cheerilee: Olá de novo, garotas. [para o Big McIntosh] Você por aqui? as garotas As três poderiam explicar por que era tão importante nos encontrarmos aqui–? :Sweetie Belle: Ponche! :Cheerilee: Espera aí, o que disse? :Sweetie Belle: Ponche, fizemos ponche. Nós vamos montar uma barraca pra vender, mas… precisávamos que alguém provasse primeiro. :Apple Bloom: É. :Sweetie Belle: Achamos que vocês dois ficariam perfeitos juntos. Pra provar. Juntos. Bom, então vamos deixar os dois sozinhos. Juntos, pra provar. ri :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: riem :Cheerilee: Sinto muito por isso. Eu disse pras garotas que não tenho ninguém especial, e acho que elas estão nos colocando nessas situações embaraçosas porque acreditam que devia ser você! :Cheerilee e Big McIntosh: riem :Cheerilee: Acho que não custa atender à vontade delas. :Big McIntosh: Hmm. :Cheerilee: Esse ponche parece delicioso. :Big McIntosh: Hmm. É sim. :Sweetie Belle: Acho que eles vão beber agora! :Cheerilee: À nossa amizade! :tilintando :Scootaloo: Estão bebendo, estão bebendo! :Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle: riem :Cheerilee: soluça sobressalta-se :Scootaloo: Um está olhando nos olhos do outro! :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: riem E logo vão ter uma grande surpresa! riem ansiosos :Cheerilee: Quer saber? :Big McIntosh: Que é? :Scootaloo: Ah…! :Cheerilee: Por acaso você quer ser o meu pônei especial? :Big McIntosh: Quero. :Sweetie Belle: LEGAL! :Scootaloo: grunhe Hm? :Apple Bloom: Ah! :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: cantarolando Ele é o pônei especial! Ela é a pônei especial! :Cheerilee: Ele com certeza é meu pônei especial! :Big McIntosh: ri É. :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: Aaah! :Cheerilee: Meu doce-docinho-macio! Ah, torta de maçã! :Big McIntosh: Você é minha doce-docinha-macia torta de maçã! :Apple Bloom: Ele acaba de dizer…? :Cheerilee: Você é meu lindo-lindinho, coelho peludo-peludinho! ri :Big McIntosh: Hmm! Você é minha linda-lindinha graciosa-graciosinha! :Apple Bloom: McIntosh! Ei! Olááá? O que tá acontecendo? :Sweetie Belle: Senhorita Cheerilee, tá tudo bem? :Cheerilee: Eu tenho alguém especial! Um urso doce-docinho lindo-lindinho. Hmm! :Sweetie Belle: Acho que demos um empurrãozinho forte demais. :Big McIntosh: Você é minha abobrinha doce-docinha legal-legalzinha! :Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: Eugh! :Scootaloo: Você acha? :Apple Bloom: O que eu fui fazer?! O meu irmão tá parecendo mais um grande pateta! :Sweetie Belle: Vai ver pusemos arco-íris demais. :Scootaloo: Ou então nuvem de menos. :Sweetie Belle: Ou quem sabe… oh-oh. :Scootaloo: Hm… :Apple Bloom: O que quer dizer com "oh-oh"? :Sweetie Belle: O que demos pra eles pode não ser a poção do amor. Pode ter sido veneno do amor! :Apple Bloom e Scootaloo: Uh? O quê?! :Sweetie Belle: Pelo visto, há muito tempo, um príncipe fez essa receita e deu pra princesa que ele gostava. Ele queria que fosse uma poção do amor, mas as coisas não saíram tão bem. :Apple Bloom: O que quer dizer exatamente com "não saíram tão bem"? :Sweetie Belle: Bom, tem coisa aqui sobre um dragão, a queda do reino, o domínio do caos… muito bem, pelo visto isso tudo foi porque o príncipe e a princesa ficaram tão perdidos cruzando olhares, que não conseguiam cumprir seus deveres reais. Ah… :Apple Bloom: Beleza! Não apenas transformamos o Big McIntosh e a Senhorita Cheerilee num casal que só fala bobagem, mas também pode ser que toda a Ponyville corra perigo! :baque :Scootaloo: Ah! :Apple Bloom: suspira :Scootaloo: Qual é, Apple Bloom. A Cheerilee e o McIntosh não têm nenhum dever real. :Apple Bloom: Mas eles têm muitas responsabilidades! :Scootaloo: Hm… :Apple Bloom: Se não dermos um jeito nisso… oh não, a Senhorita Cheerilee não vai poder dar aula. O Big McIntosh não vai fazer a colheita de maçãs, e num instante… Ponyville será dominada por pequenos pôneis famintos por maçãs! Vai ser o caos! :Sweetie Belle: …Existe um antídoto. :Apple Bloom: Então por que você não disse logo? Você não me viu ficando toda em pânico? :Sweetie Belle: Se nós evitarmos que eles fiquem olhando um nos olhos dos outros durante uma hora completa, a maldição estará quebrada! :Scootaloo: Só uma hora? Ah, a gente resolve isso num minuto. ri :Cheerilee: Pode dar o primeiro gole, docinho de maçã. :Big McIntosh: Não, você primeiro, pãozinho de mel. :Cheerilee: Não, você, ursinho macio! :Big McIntosh: Não, você, tortinha de morango! :Sra. Cake: Romance é legal, mas esses dois fazem isso há horas! :Sweetie Belle: nervosamente :Sra. Cake: O que aconteceu com eles? :Sweetie Belle: nervosamente Quem sabe? :Sra. Cake: Bom, esses pombinhos devem planejar se casar em breve, e podem fazer a festa aqui com a gente! :Sweetie Belle: Casamento! É isso! Eles dois devem se casar! :Apple Bloom: Mas como se amarrarem vai separar um do outro? :Sweetie Belle: Eles não vão se casar de verdade! Só vão se preparar pra se casar. :Cheerilee: Não, você, ursinho peludinho! :Big McIntosh: Hmm. Não, você, coelhinha orelhudinha! :Sweetie Belle: Oi, Senhorita Cheerilee! Como vai? :Cheerilee: Eu tenho um pônei muito especial! :clangor :Big McIntosh: Eu tenho uma pônei muito especial. :Apple Bloom: É, nos percebemos. :de nariz de palhaço :Cheerilee e Big McIntosh: de carinho :Sweetie Belle: Nossa! :Cheerilee: Ah…! :Sweetie Belle: Vocês estão tão apaixonados, que num instante vão estar se casando! :baque :Cheerilee e Big McIntosh: sobressaltam-se Casando?! :Sweetie Belle: Isso mesmo. Casando! :Cheerilee e Big McIntosh: Casando… :Apple Bloom: de nojo Ugh! :rangido :Apple Bloom: Claro que você vai se casar. Vai querer escolher um belo diamante pra sua – ugh! – fofinha docinho de coco. :Big McIntosh: Diamante! :Cheerilee: sobressalta-se Querido! grunhe :Scootaloo: Uh… não acha que devia começar a pensar no seu vestido de casamento? nervosamente Não vai querer ficar linda pro seu… pro seu ursinho pãozinho de mel? :Cheerilee: Um vestido! :Scootaloo: sobressalta-se :quebrando :Sweetie Belle: Agora basta mantermos os dois separados. Eu mantenho a Senhorita Cheerilee ocupada. Vocês fazem o mesmo com ele. :Apple Bloom: Sem problema! :do relógio :da torre do relógio toca :Sweetie Belle: Nos vemos em uma hora quando a confusão acabar! :Sweetie Belle: Esse parece legal! Mas é melhor experimentar. :sendo arrastados :Sweetie Belle: Dez minutos a menos. Faltam cinquenta. :Big McIntosh: rapidamente com a cabeça :Apple Bloom: Não. :Big McIntosh: rapidamente com a cabeça :Apple Bloom: Não. :Big McIntosh: rapidamente com a cabeça :Apple Bloom: Esse aí também não. :Big McIntosh: rapidamente com a cabeça :Apple Bloom: Não. :Big McIntosh: rapidamente com a cabeça :Apple Bloom: Brilhante demais. Não. Sabe de uma coisa? Menos brilhante. A Senhorita Cheerilee merece o melhor. Quanto tempo falta? Eu tô ficando sem argumentos aqui pra recusar os diamantes! :Scootaloo: Ainda temos vinte e cinco minutos. :Apple Bloom: Oh… [para o Joalheiro] …Cadê meu irmão? :Joalheiro: Ele fez a compra e saiu pelos fundos. Disse que precisava muito ver o… "docinho de coco" dele. :Scootaloo: Aaagh. :Apple Bloom: som de nojo Blegh. :da torre do relógio toca :Apple Bloom: Vou pensar em alguma coisa pra retardá-lo. Você vai até a Boutique Carrossel e avisa a Sweetie Belle. :e baques :sobressaltam-se :das rodas :Apple Bloom: Uh?! :da torre do relógio toca :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se :Scootaloo: arfa :Sweetie Belle: O que houve? Cadê a Apple Bloom? Cadê o McIntosh? :Scootaloo: arfando Ela… está… respira a caminho. Temos… que… mantê-lo… :da torre do relógio toca :Scootaloo: Longe… da Boutique. :Apple Bloom: Uh? :pulos :sendo arrastada :da torre do relógio toca :Scootaloo: Ah! Para agora! :Apple Bloom: Ele vai chegar até lá! Ele é muito forte! :Sweetie Belle: Se solta dele! :Scootaloo: Ah…! :Big McIntosh: Docinho de coco! sobressalta-se :Scootaloo: aliviadamente Ainda bem que achamos aquelas pás. :da torre do relógio toca :Apple Bloom: Mais um minuto e o feitiço se desfaz! :Big McIntosh: Docinho de coco! :Cheerilee: Meu ursinho! Ah…! :sendo jogados :da torre do relógio toca :da Boutique sendo destruída :Big McIntosh: Docinho de coco! :da torre do relógio toca :do relógio :baque :Apple Bloom: em câmera lenta :Scootaloo: câmera lenta Nããão! :baque :da torre do relógio toca :Apple Bloom: Oh, por favor, voltem ao normal! Por favor! :Cheerilee: …Estou usando um véu de noiva? :Big McIntosh: Hmm, é. :Cheerilee: Está sentado numa cama de penas num buraco? :Big McIntosh: É. :Cheerilee: Garotas! Podem explicar por que parece que estou me casando no fundo de um poço? :Sweetie Belle: Acho que demos pra vocês uma pitadinha pequenininha de poção do amor, que na verdade era veneno do amor, e vocês podem ter ficado um pouquinho malucos com tudo isso. :Apple Bloom: Mas fizemos isso porque achávamos que vocês dois ficariam felizes sendo pônei especial um do outro no Dia do Coração. :Scootaloo: Nossos corações estavam no lugar certo. :Cheerilee: Agradecemos que se importem conosco e queiram nos ver felizes, mas— :Apple Bloom: Por mais que nossas intenções fossem boas, não devíamos ter nos metido no relacionamento de vocês. :Scootaloo: Ninguém pode forçar dois pôneis a ficarem juntos. :Sweetie Belle: Cada um deve escolher o seu pônei especial por conta própria. :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: Sentimos muito. :Cheerilee: A melhor maneira de se desculparem é fazendo o trabalho duro dele na Fazenda Maçã Doce. Isso parece uma punição justa pra você? :Big McIntosh: É. :Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: grunhem :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: suspiram :Apple Bloom: Olá, Senhorita Cheerilee! O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? :Cheerilee: Já que as três estão fazendo o trabalho, eu e o McIntosh pensamos em fazer um piquenique no mirante. Não é mesmo, "ursinho"? :Big McIntosh: É, "tortinha de maçã". :Cheerilee e Big McIntosh: Hmm. :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: sobressaltam-se :Cheerilee: ri :Scootaloo: Hm? :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo: NÃÃÃÃÃO!!! :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Herz- und Huf-Tag en:Transcripts/Hearts and Hooves Day es:Transcripciones/El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos pl:Transkrypty/Dzień Serc i Podków ru:Стенограммы/День сердец и копыт Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 2ª temporada